Four (One Direction album)
| recorded = April–September 2014 | venue = | studio = | genre = Pop, pop rock | length = | label = | producer = | prev_title = Midnight Memories | prev_year = 2013 | next_title = Made in the A.M. | next_year = 2015 | misc = }} Four is the fourth studio album by English-Irish boy band One Direction, released on 17 November 2014 by Columbia Records and Syco Music. Two singles were released from the album, "Steal My Girl" and "Night Changes", both achieving platinum status in the US, and scoring the band their tenth and eleventh UK top-ten hits. The album was also One Direction's last with member Zayn Malik, who announced he was leaving the band on 25 March 2015. The album received generally positive reviews from music critics. It debuted at number one in 18 countries, including the United Kingdom, Australia and the United States. With Four, One Direction became the first band to have their first four albums debut at number one in the United States. According to the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry (IFPI), Four was the sixth best-selling album of 2014, with 3.2 million copies sold worldwide. Background and development On 27 April 2014, it was confirmed that One Direction were working on their fourth studio album. Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne worked on the majority of the album with songwriters Julian Bunetta, John Ryan, and Jamie Scott; Harry Styles and Zayn Malik also co-wrote tracks with Bunetta, Ryan, Scott and producer Johan Carlsson. The name and cover of the album were announced on 8 September on One Direction's official website, along with a free download of a song called "Fireproof", which was available for 24 hours. Horan stated that the reason for the free download was "because you have supported us so much, we wanted to give a little something back". "Fireproof" was written by Payne and Tomlinson along with John Ryan, Jamie Scott and Julian Bunetta, who also wrote their single "Story of My Life". In the 24-hour span, 1.1 million downloads were generated. The song was uploaded onto the band's Vevo account on 22 September. In an interview with Simon Cowell, it was revealed that one of the songs for the album will be titled "18". The song was written by Ed Sheeran, who also wrote "Little Things" and "Moments" for the group. Horan came up with the name of the album, commemorating the fact that it is the band's fourth album and that it has been four years since their formation. Tour in Chicago, 2015]] The On the Road Again Tour was announced on the Australian breakfast television program ''Today'', where the band gave a pre-recorded interview releasing the details of their return to Australia. It was later announced that the band would also be touring Asia and Africa. The group will be making debuts for some countries, particularly in the United Arab Emirates. On 24 October 2014, the official One Direction site announced several more tour dates, with shows across Europe, the US, and Canada. The tour began on 7 February 2015 in Sydney, Australia and ended on 31 October 2015 in Sheffield, England. On 19 March 2015, it was announced that group member Zayn Malik would take a break from the tour due to stress. Malik announced his official departure from the group just six days later. The tour grossed $208 million from 80 shows, selling over 2.3 million tickets. Singles "Steal My Girl" was released as the album's first single on 29 September 2014 worldwide and on 19 October 2014 in the UK. "Night Changes" was then released as the album's second single on 14 November 2014. Promotional singles There were five promotional singles released on five different days; when fans pre-ordered the album, they received an instant download of the songs. "Ready to Run" was released as the first promotional single on 6 November. "Where Do Broken Hearts Go" was released as the second promotional single on 10 November. "18" was released as the third promotional single on 11 November. "Girl Almighty" was released as the fourth promotional single on 12 November. "Fool's Gold" was released as the fifth promotional single on 13 November. Critical reception | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = The A.V. Club | rev2Score = B- | rev3 = Billboard | rev3Score = | rev4 = The Guardian | rev4Score = | rev5 = New York Daily News | rev5Score = | rev6 = Irish Independent | rev6Score = | rev7 = The Observer | rev7Score = | rev8 = Slant Magazine | rev8Score = | rev9 = The Daily Telegraph | rev9Score = | rev10 = Rolling Stone | rev10score = }} Four received generally positive reviews from music critics. Some argued that the members' songwriting showed signs of maturity, while others claimed the musical content was too similar to the band's previous work. On Metacritic, which assigns a rating out of 100, the album received a score of 65, which indicates generally favorable reviews. Neil McCormick of The Daily Telegraph found "an unlikely comparison to Bruce Springsteen in the quintet's latest offering", and that Four was "hard to dislike: it's cheery, uplifting, high spirited and good fun", but did still say it was "songwriting by numbers". AllMusic's review said it was the group's "fourth well-crafted, packed-with-great-pop-songs album in a row", although did cynically point out the pattern of each of said albums being released just in time for "optimal holiday-season gift-giving". Tshepo Mokoena of The Guardian gave the album a more mixed review of three-stars, again drawing comparisons with Springsteen but with the caveat of being "hardly groundbreaking pop", and Jim Faber of the New York Daily News also gave three stars and praised the group for "confronting their limitations" but at the same time questioned why whilst doing so they spent "so much time looking back with longing", pointed out an apparent "anxiety" and expressed disappointment that whilst Four represents a step forward in their history, it "represents a step back in both sound and sensibility". More negative reviews came from Chuck Arnold of Billboard magazine and James Rainis of Slant Magazine, both awarding just two-and-a-half stars. The former claimed "One Direction aren't ready to let go of their bubble-gum days", whilst Rainis ended his take by saying "The album's irresistibly obvious choruses, hackneyed sentiments, and puppy-eyed earnestness can come off as endearing when the songwriting is clever enough, but every misstep is, despite the band's efforts to assert more control over their music, a painful reminder of One Direction's status as a manufactured, focus-grouped pop entity." The album was placed at number eleven on Cosmopolitan s list of "The 20 Best Albums of 2014". Jessica Goodman and Ryan Kistobak of The Huffington Post included the album on their list of 2014's best releases, claiming that "2014 will forever be known as the year that we realized One Direction was actually, dare we say, good." Goodman further complimented the album as a "complex, feel-good trip down young love lane". Commercial performance Released on 12 November 2014, the album quickly rose to the top of the UK Albums Chart, with 142,000 copies sold during its first week. The album scored One Direction their third consecutive number one album. Based on UK sales, it was certified Gold by the BPI in its first week, and certified Platinum in its fourth week. The deluxe edition of Four became the top charted album on iTunes in some 67 countries. In the US, the album debuted at No. 1 on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart on the week ending 23 November 2014, with sales of 387,000. One Direction thus became the first musical group to have each of their first four studio albums debut at No. 1; the Monkees and the Kingston Trio also reached No. 1 with their first four albums but not in the first week of sales. One Direction follows three solo artists who have attained No. 1 status with their first four albums: Britney Spears and DMX in 2003, and Beyoncé in 2011. (In 2013, Beyoncé's fifth album also debuted at No. 1.) Four sold 814,000 copies in the US in 2014, the ninth best-selling album of the year. The album reached its millionth sales mark in the U.S. in August 2015, and has sold 1,016,000 as of October 2015. Track listing | extra_column = Producer(s) | title1 = Steal My Girl | writer1 = | extra1 = | length1 = 3:48 | title2 = Ready to Run | writer2 = by AMCOS. Type "Ready to Run" on "Enter a Title" field then type "One Direction" on "Performer" field. Finally click "Search". }} | extra2 = | length2 = 3:16 | title3 = Where Do Broken Hearts Go | writer3 = }} | extra3 = | length3 = 3:49 | title4 = 18 | writer4 = | extra4 = *Sam Miller }} | length4 = 4:08 | title5 = Girl Almighty | writer5 = | extra5 = }} | length5 = 3:21 | title6 = Fool's Gold | writer6 = | extra6 = }} | length6 = 3:31 | title7 = Night Changes | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:46 | title8 = No Control | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 3:19 | title9 = Fireproof | writer9 = | extra9 = }} | length9 = 2:54 | title10 = Spaces | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 4:16 | title11 = Stockholm Syndrome | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 3:34 | title12 = Clouds | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 3:51 }} | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | title13 = Change Your Ticket | writer13 = }} | extra13 = | length13 = 4:26 | title14 = Illusion | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 3:14 | title15 = Once in a Lifetime | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 2:38 | title16 = Act My Age | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 3:18 }} | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | title13 = Steal My Girl | note13 = Big Payno & Afterhrs Pool Party Remix | writer13 = | extra13 = *Aftrhrs }} | length13 = 5:20 | title14 = Steal My Girl | note14 = Acoustic Version | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 3:47 | title15 = Story of My Life | note15 = Live from San Siro | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 4:09 }} ;Notes * signifies an additional producer * signifies a vocal producer Personnel Credits taken from Four liner notes. * Afterhrs – producer * Damon Bunetta – background vocals * Julian Bunetta – drums, engineer, mixing, musician, producer, programming, vocal producer, background vocals * Peter Bunetta – background vocals * Ben "Bengineer" Chang – engineer, vocal producer * Tom Coyne – mastering * Ian Dowling – engineer * Ed Drewett – background vocals * Ian Franzino – assistant engineer, engineer, musician, producer, background vocals * Teddy Geiger – producer, background vocals * Serban Ghenea – mixing * Andrew Haas – bass, engineer, musician * John Hanes – mixing engineer * Wayne Hector – background vocals * Niall Horan – guitar, vocals * Helene Horlyck – vocal coach * Ash Howes – mixing * Noah Livingston – background vocals * Zayn Malik – vocals * Randy Merrill – assistant * Sam Miller – additional production, engineer, vocal producer * One Direction – primary artist, background vocals * Alex Oriet – additional production, engineer * Liam Payne – vocals * Luke Potashnick – guitar * Matt Rad – additional production, drums, guitar, keyboards, piano, producer, programming * Steve Robson – bass, producer * John Ryan – engineer, guitar, musician, producer, programming, vocal producer, background vocals, wurlitzer * Jamie Scott – guitar, keyboards, musician, producer, background vocals * Ryan Joseph Shaughnessy – photography * Harry Styles – vocals * Louis Tomlinson – vocals * Paro Westerlund – producer, programming * Joe Zook – mixing Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} }} |title=Four|relyear=2014|certyear=2015|certmonth=1|accessdate=10 February 2015|autocat=yes}} |salesamount=15,000}} }} }} }} }} Release history References Category:One Direction albums Category:Columbia Records albums Category:2014 albums